tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/Beneath the Black Flag - Setting
This blog is about setting the scene for the next Burned-Mane Canon RP, Beneath the Black Flag. It will be centered around the Decade of Piracy following the execution of the late Pirate King Basil Goldeye. To help people familiarize themselves with the lore that will play a part in the RP, here is this blog. The Legend of Basil Goldeye For almost 30 years he has plagued Tamriel through the course of his carrier. Along that time he amassed quite the following, creating alliances with other strong pirate crew and completely absorbing weaker crews into his numbers. The larger his fleet of ships grew, the more ambitious and greedy the wicked Redguard became. He went from sacking coastal villages and trade ships, to large towns and Imperial convoys. Before long he grew bold enough to attack the stronghold on Stros M'Kai and earned himself the ire of the Imperial Navy. It was during this attack that he lost his right eye and subsequently had it replaced with a gold one, earning himself the nickname "Goldeye". Being one of the most wanted men in all of Tamriel only emboldened the pirate and allowed him to earn more followers. Within a few years he had a fleet that rivaled those of many kingdoms across Tamriel. The seas became too dangerous to traverse without heavy Imperial escort and even then many convoys fell before his Pirate Fleet. Wanting to out do any pirate before him, Basil Goldeye set his eye on the prized jewel of the Empire, the Imperial City itself. Whether through skill or luck, probably both, Basil was able to maneuver his ships through the Niben Bay before the Imperial Navy knew what hit them. He crushed the opposition and made it to the Imperial Isle before reinforcements could be called from Bravil and Leyawiin. Basil had planned this meticulously and had men already in the Imperial sewers before they arrived, to open the way into the city. While his fleet attacked the harbor, keeping the Imperials' attention, the bold Captain Basil led his best men through the sewers and into Green Emperor Way. Eye witnesses say the fight was bloody, but the pirates prevailed and made it inside the White-Gold Tower. The Blades fought them tooth and nail and in the end only Basil made it out of there alive...but not without his prize. He had made it to the old Emperor and stole the amulet from his neck. The pirate fleet retreated, only managing to raid a few warehouses in the harbor, but Basil's actions earned him eternal infamy and the title of King of the Pirates. For 3 years the Imperial Navy hunted the Pirate King, sparing no expense in their tireless pursuit. The Battle at Hunding Bay proved the end of Basil's luck as his allies and subordinates abandoned him and he was captured. Much of his fleet, however, remained at large as did his flagship, the Yokudan Ghost. He was brought back to the Imperial City and on the 9th of Sun's Height, 4E 240 he was executed. None of his accumulated treasure was recovered, not even the Emperor's Amulet. Basil had managed to hide it all from the Imperial Navy and he boldly declared at his execution that he had obtained everything the world had to offer and challenged everyone to try to find it and claim his wealth and infamy for themselves. These last words had the effect of sparking a continent wide surge of piracy. Pirate Crews The Goldeye Pirates The personal crew of the late Basil "Goldeye", King of the Pirates up until his execution in 4E 240. The crew has been active since at least 4E 219, when it began to get infamous, but it may have been created before then. The crew had many ships, but the flagship of Basil himself was the Yokudan Ghost. After the death of their captain, the fate of the crew is unknown. Through the course of its history, the Goldeye Pirates absorbed and/or allied with numerous other pirate crews, including: the Iceborn Pirates, the Dread Pirates, etc. Together, they formed the infamous Allied Pirate Fleet that plagued the continent from north to south, east to west. Basil was the leader of the Fleet, serving as its Admiral, and under him were the 4 Cardinal Commanders that controlled all the pirate crews in their territory. Only Basil was captured by the Imperial Navy, the fate of the Cardinal Commanders is unknown. The crew is thought by some as the most infamous pirate crew of all time, rivaling even the Abacean Pirates of legend. They amassed quite the fortune from their plundering, the crown jewel being the Emperor's Amulet of the Nine. The current whereabouts of this fortune is unknown, as is the exact scale of it. Members *{Basil Goldeye}: The late King of the Pirates, Captain of the Yokudan Ghost and the infamous pirate that led the sacking of the Imperial City. Was the most wanted man in all of Tamriel up until his execution in 4E 240 and sparked the Decade of Piracy with his bold last words. The Daggerheart Pirates The crew of Uzgakh, a former Commander of the Allied Pirate Fleet under Pirate King Basil Goldeye. As one of the 4 Commanders he was one of the most trusted members of Basil's men not counting his own crew. They began their carrier in piracy in the northern parts of the Abacean Sea. The current whereabouts of the Daggerheart Pirates is unknown, they stopped being active after their King was captured. Members *Uzgakh: Captain of the Daggerheart Pirates. A former Commander of the Allied Pirate Fleet, serving as the leader of the pirates in the west. The Ebonarm Pirates Former members of the Allied Pirate Fleet, one of the first to join Basil's alliance. They were with the late Pirate King during his raid on Stros M'Kai that gained him his signature gold eye. Their ship is the War Master, a three-masted galleon with considerable firepower. Members *Rajmahar the Black Knight: Captain of the War Master. Known for the ebony armor he wears. The Abacean Marauders An legendary group of pirates lead by Velehk Sain, who's legend began way back in the 2nd Era. He and his crew were feared for their ruthless and sadistic raiding of Imperial and Elven vessels alike. His ship was distinctive, and legend has it that blood on the water signaled his approach. Arrogantly, his ship is called the Abacean, though it also goes by the Gauntlet of Coldharbour. They were defeated by the Fighters Guild at the time and their name became only a legend that brought fear to most folk, but inspired some criminals. The proof of this is the use of the Marauders' heart used in some current pirate flags. There are rumors that this legendary crew has returned to Tamriel, or that someone is pretending to be them in order to gain more notoriety. Either way, sailors are now speaking of "blood on the water". Members *Velehk Sain: The Captain of the Marauders and former Pirate King of the Abacean back in the 2nd Era. Though to be a Dunmer. The Brinehammer Pirates The newly formed crew of Lhotun at-Alesan, a young man from Dawnstar. The crew is small and inexperienced, save for the First Mate whom was previously a Reaver for many years, and they sail on a trading vessel called the Brinehammer that has been repaired and refurbished multiple times, barely looking like its original Nordic design. Members *Lhotun at-Alesan: Captain of the Brinehammer and a notable duelist. He's young, ambitious and adventurous. *Shashev: First Mate of the Brinehammer and a strong spellsword, he was a Reaver up until his crew was wiped out by the East Empire Company and the Imperial Navy during the Dragon Crisis. The Bonemask Pirates A currently unknown new pirate crew, led by the notorious criminal Naerion Exul. The crew is around 90 strong and they sail on the stolen Nelthar ship, the Ultima - a triple-decked galleon. Members *Naerion Exul: Captain of the Ultima. Formerly a member of the Nelthar Organization before he was exiled. A man wanted by the Empire for his past crimes. The Bone Maw Pirates The infamous crew of Joramun Toreau, a former claimant of the title of King of the Pirates up until he disappeared in 4E 228. Their ship is the Bone Maw, a man-of-war. It is said to be crewed by wraiths, spirits and all kinds of devilish creatures who coat the sails of the vessel with the blood of their victims so it can sail faster. Legend says that whenever it appears, it is preceded by a nasty storm and heavy fog. Members *Joramun Toreau: Captain of the Bone Maw. A member of the Farrun royal family, the youngest brother of the current King of Farrun. *Tukta-mab: A Redguard, large and muscular man covered with tattoos and bone-piercings. *Dursos: Newest member of the Bone Maw crew. She wields a mighty weapon of Akaviri design. The Floating Boar The Floating Boar, safe haven for pirates, mercenaries and all kinds of scum. The inn was an incredibly old galleon partially beached on an unknown island turned into a tavern, always full and always loud. It no longer had usable sails as the gigantic masts were used to provide cover in case of storms and it was always anchored, using two heavy anchors on each side. The Boar's location was a secret to anyone not well connected or brutal enough to have visited before and as such, they were safe from all who wished it gone. Members *Fjal: Owner of the Floating Board. A scrawny, little nord with a kind face that could fool anyone. *Tankard: Fjal's patron and a wealthy merchant with connections everywhere, obese redguard-nord halfbreed. It is said that he once had been one of the higher ups in the East Empire Trading Company. *Wulfgar: Bouncer, big, dusty-blonde nord. Privateers The Malaia Privateers A privateer crew that serves under the Imperial Navy. Their ship is the Malaia. Originally a prized possession of a wealthy business entrepreneur from High Rock, she came into Jarnus' possession after he captured her during wartime. She was soon modified to become his own vessel, outfitted with an incredibly durable ram and given a ballista. She has been stalking Iliac Bay and the Abacean ever since. Members *Jarnus Staggitus: Captain of the Malaia. Former member of the Imperial Navy, former member of the East Empire Trading Company, now serving the Imperial Navy once more as a privateer and pirate hunter. *Borghul Yarzok: First Mate of the Malaia. He is cunning, intelligent, and arguably the most refined man aboard the ship. The Imperial Navy The naval arm of the The Empire of Tamriel's military. Their job is to maintain peace and order on the seas around Tamriel. They hold garrisons at large port cities and harbor strongholds around Tamriel. They mainly patrol the seas, escort trade and diplomatic convoys and hunt pirates. Ever since the attack on the Imperial City in 4E 237, the Imperial Navy has been under the direct leadership of Crown Prince Caius Septim and has been on a crusade against piracy. Ranks *Admiral, the commanding officer of all the fleets and reports to the Emperor himself. *Procuratore, the commanding officer of an provincial fleet *Navarch, the commanding officer of an naval battalion *Praefect, the commanding officer of a navy squadron *Centurion, elite soldiers and could serve as ship captains *Trierarch, veteran soldiers and could serve as first mates *Cohort, experienced soldiers *Remiges, fresh soldiers Bases *Imperial City Waterfront: Maintains a constant garrison in the city following the attack of 4E 237. *Anvil Harbor: Maintains a naval garrison, protects the Golden Coast. *Bravil Harbor: Maintains a naval garrison, protects the Niben Bay. *Leyawiin Harbor: Maintains a naval garrison, protects the mouth of the Niben and Topal Bay. *Port Hunding: Maintains a few garrisons on the island following the attack on Stros M'Kai by the Goldeye Pirates. Crews The Katariah The flagship of the Imperial Navy, a colossal Carrack with a crew of 700 men, seven decked and with three main masts as well as 90 armaments. The ship is slow, but packs quite the punch. It can easily take down multiple lesser ships in a battle. *Caius Septim: Captain of the Katariah, Admiral of the Imperial Navy and Crown Prince of the Empire. *Alain Renault: A Knight Defender in the Blades, one of the two personal bodyguards of Caius. A Breton man. *Horatia Bolar: A Knight-Protector in the Blades, one of the two personal bodyguards of Caius. An Imperial woman. *Florius Caprenius: First Mate of the Katariah and a Centurion in the Imperial Navy. An Imperial man in his mid 30s. The Emperor's Crown A three-masted Galeass, double decked and with plain white sails. *Lucien Vici: Captain of the Emperor's Crown and Navarch in the Imperial Navy. Distant cousin to the late Emperor Titus Mede II. *Gaius Germanicus: First Mate of the Emperor's Crown. *Scipio: The official interrogator of the crew. The Virene A Breton Galleon, the best ship in the Daggerfall Fleet. The flagship of King Cassander Auld, named after his wife. *Cassander Auld: Captain of the Virene and King of Daggerfall. *Damo Auld: First Mate of the Virene and adoptive brother of Cassander. Political State of Tamriel The Empire of Tamriel is the dominant force on the continent, having control of all the provinces, though the Imperial Provinces all have a large degree of autonomy. Cyrodiil *The Heartlands: Emperor Darius Septim **Kaniros: Viscount Naritin Nelthar *Anvil: Count Caccino Umbranox *Bravil: Count Rellicus Terentius *Bruma: Count Quintus Carvain *Cheydinhal: Count Flavius Vespasian *Chorrol: Count Lucien Aurelius *Kvatch: Countess Julia Trebellius *Leyawiin: Count Vitellus Caro *Skingrad: Count Luthor Hassildor Skyrim *Eastmarch: High Queen Ursine Stormcloak *Falkreath: Jarl Siddgeir of Stuhn *Haafingar: Jarl Elisif Fair-Wolf *Hjaalmarch: Jarl Harold Burned-Mane *The Pale: Jarl Sirgar Builderson *The Reach: Jarl Eignach Silver-Blood *The Rift: Jarl Harrald Law-Giver *Whiterun: Jarl Avulstein Gray-Mane *Winterhold: Jarl Assur Ice-Crown High Rock *Shornhelm: High King Jovron Lariat *Camlorn: King Elyas Pelgrin *Daggerfall: King Cassander Auld *Evermore: King Julien Tyne *Farrun: King Tormund Toreau *Jehanna: King Relien Stentor *Northpoint: King Jakin Solance *Wayrest: Queen Joslin Marane *Wrothgaria: King Gallivere Bontecou Hammerfell *Sentinel: King Bodean Suda **Stros M'Kai: Duke Mamireh al-Hunding ***Ogre Tooth Mountains: Headman Zakhin at-Bhosek *Dragonstar: Sultan Aaban at-Ohotan *Elinhir: Sultana Haballa at-Fhimke-i *Gilane: Prince Sameq at-Bianki *Hegathe: Sultana Cegila at-Arlimahera *Hew's Bane: Prince Cluson Suda *Rihad: Prince Kalam at-Blubamka *Skaven: Sultana Makela al-Ska'vyn Morrowind *Mournhold: King Joran Nerevar *Balmora: Councilor Lleril Morvayn *Blacklight: Councilor Aethan Sarethi *Ebonheart: Councilor Lythelus Indoril *Kragenmoor: Councilor Neria Dres *Narsis: Councilor Ilmeni Dren *Necrom: Councilor Taren Sadras *Tear: Councilor Turala Dres *Telvannis: Councilor Neloth Telvanni Black Marsh *Helstrom: King Gah-Nassa Valenwood *Falinesti: King Celegorn Camoran The Summerset Isles *Firsthold: King Yanniss Mothril Elsweyr Orsinium The Vale of Auriel *The Sanctum: Arch-Curate Category:Blog posts Category:The Burned-Mane Canon